


Remus's First Encounter with Little Patton

by DannyisDone



Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual!Logan wants Patton to take a nap, and Patton absolutely doesn't want to. So he sneaks off, only to run into Remus.+++Warnings: Food, two dirty jokes from Remus, let me know if more are needed <3
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017849
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Remus's First Encounter with Little Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for the series! I feel like I am running out of ideas though lol, this one came to me at like 3 am one night. 
> 
> If you enjoy the story, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3

Patton crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, jutting out his bottom lip in a defiant pout as he glared at Logan, who was standing by the little’s bed. 

“But I don’t wanna take a nap!” He argued, his voice quiet so that it didn’t carry into the hallway, but still quite demanding all the same. He thought he was being quite convincing, and was sure that Logan would agree that he didn’t have to take a nap. But then his caregiver was carefully pulling back the covers of his bed. 

“It’s naptime, Patton. You agreed that when you’re little, you would take naps at 1 p.m.” Logan reminded the moral side, who looked distraught about not having immediately convinced the other. And even though he had agreed to the rule when he was big, he now thought the rule was silly and stupid. He wasn’t even sleepy!

“But Logie,” Patton whined. He normally wasn’t this defiant, but how was he supposed to go to sleep when there were so many toys that wanted to be played with? There was something else about taking a nap that didn’t quite sit well with the regressor either. Something that made his stomach feel icky. He inched forward, perhaps convincing Logan that he had won and that Patton was going to get in bed, but then the little grabbed Logan’s hand and held it. 

“Don’t wanna take a nap.” He said again, sure that Logan would listen to him this time! Logan chuckled carefully and leaned down, kissing Patton on the head. Patton smiled softly at the action, feeling warmth spread from the kiss all the way down into his chest. He loved getting affection from Logan, especially small gestures like that. Surely that meant that Logan was on his side about this now!

“It’s just a quick nap, I’m sure you’ll feel much less grumpy when you’ve taken it.” Logan assured, causing Patton to stare at him, betrayal in his eyes. Which only seemed to worsen when the other chuckled, laughing at his plight! He let go of Logan’s hand and immediately went back to crossing his arms and glaring, Logan was being such a meanie! 

A sudden knock interrupted them, and Patton turned around in time to see Virgil opening the door. 

“Am I interrupting?” Virgil asked, his eyes glancing between Patton and Logan. Patton smiled and shook his head, though suddenly stepped a bit closer to Logan. 

“Not at all, do you need something, Virgil?” Logan asked. 

“Just uh, was hoping you could help me with something real quick, L.” Virgil said, clearly still unsure about his presence in the room. Patton watched as Logan nodded, feeling a small pit form in his stomach. 

“Sure, just give me a minute and we can talk outside.” Logan explained. Virgil shot him a thumbs up, before peeling out of the door, shutting it behind him. Once Virgil was gone, Patton quickly spun around to face Logan, unsureness in his eyes. Logan seemed to pick up on Patton’s worry. 

“I won’t be long, Virgil did say it would be real quick.” Logan whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly in case Virgil was standing right outside the door. “Go ahead and get settled into bed, and I’ll tuck you in for your nap, okay?” Logan leaned forward and pressed another kiss into Patton’s curls, but this time it didn’t feel as warm and fuzzy. Patton only shrugged, not up to giving a verbal answer, because he still didn’t want to take a nap, and now Logan was leaving too.

Logan gave Patton a onceover, sensing that something was amiss, but unable to pinpoint what it was. Still, he didn’t want to leave Virgil waiting for long. He gently patted Patton’s arm, before moving towards the door. He assured himself that Patton would be fine.

When Logan exited the room, closing the door behind him, Patton sighed. He stared at his bed, looking it over. Three of his stuffies were on the bed, since Logan would only let him sleep with three, and they all seemed to stare at him, reminding him that Logan wanted him to take a nap. He frowned at their judging eyes. 

“I’m not gonna nap!” He said firmly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. He reached forward and picked up his favorite plushie, his froggy, and cuddled it close. 

“Logan’s a meanie and he’s not here anymore.” Patton said to his frog, who seemed to be in agreement with the little. Patton hated feeling sad, especially when he was regressed. Sometimes it was hard for him to really know what was bothering him, just a general sense of something not feeling right now that Logan was gone and he was just expected to go to sleep. He began to pet the soft toy in his arms, something that always helped him feel a little better. 

Well, if he was going to have these yucky feelings, he just needed to do something to get rid of them! And Patton knew the one thing that always managed to make him feel better! He broke into soft giggles as a wave of determined defiance overcame him. He held his froggy close and whispered to it. 

“We’re gonna go sneak and get a treat. A sneak treat!” Patton said excitedly. He could tell that his froggy thought it was an excellent idea. 

So, without thought of what Logan might say about his sneaking off and getting cookies before a nap, Patton sunk out of his bedroom, rising up into the kitchen. 

Normally Patton never left his room or Logan’s room while regressed. He wasn’t sure how the others would feel about his regression. He wanted to believe that everyone would be absolutely accepting, but there was always that voice in the back of his mind that fed into his doubts. So, he had decided to keep it a secret from everyone except Logan, who had actually been the one to help identify what Patton was experiencing. He always was so perceptive of Patton’s childish whims and actions. 

So, being in the kitchen was quite a new experience for the regressor. He looked around the room, noticing that no one was around. Perfect! 

He began another giggle fit as he hurried over to the counter. Now he’d be able to get his cookies, and make all of the icky feelings go away! And maybe he wouldn’t even have to take a nap if he wasn’t in his room! This was the perfect plan. 

Well, it was almost the perfect plan. When he made it to the counter and looked up, he remembered that the sweets were kept up on the top shelf. He huffed in frustration. He supposed he could just summon some other sweet sneak treat, but summoned food always tasted off (and Patton insisted it was because it wasn’t made with love), and the cookies that were on the shelf were Janus’s specially made ones. Determined to get those cookies, he looked around to think of a way to get them. 

“Oooh, that’s a good idea, Froggy.” Patton whispered, spying one of the chairs at the dining table. He took another look around the kitchen, just to make sure no one was around still to catch him, before he stealthy walked over to one of the chairs and began pushing it towards the counter. It scratched against the tile as it was pushed, making a quite unpleasant noise, but Patton persisted, his mind set on the task at hand. 

Once the chair was against the counter, Patton considered what to do next. He knew that Logan probably wouldn’t be happy about him climbing up on the counters...but Logan wasn’t here right now! Plus, it wasn’t exactly a rule or anything, more just a cautionary suggestion. So, with that in mind, Patton began to climb up onto the chair, them onto the counter. 

Once Patton was settled on his knees, he smiled brightly, reaching up towards the cabinet and opening it. There, he spotted his treasured treat. Janus’s amazing cookies. He had to put his hand over his mouth just to try and keep his giggling at bay as he pulled the container out. He carefully set it down on the counter, before he began to climb back down onto the chair.

Now, Patton was not a very stable little. It seemed like at every turn Logan was guiding him as they walked, holding his hand or hip to keep him steady. Patton was not light on his feet. Climbing up had been a breeze for him, but now as he began to climb down, his footing felt uncertain. He moved slowly, but when he felt the chair begin to tip, he squeaked and scrabbled back onto the counter, watching as the chair fell over with a loud crash against the tile. 

Uh oh. 

Patton turned himself around so that his legs were hanging over the side of the counter. He waited with bated breath to see if anyone was going to come in to check on the noise. He tried to quietly assure himself and Froggy that no one had heard him, but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Thinking fast, Patton carefully hopped off the counter and looked around. He didn’t wanna get caught, especially if it was Logan coming down the stairs. So, he did what any rational tiny tot would do when they didn’t want to be seen. He quickly scrambled under the kitchen table and closed his eyes. 

Patton could hear the footsteps make their way down. He held his breath, listening to see which way the footsteps would go. They stopped when they made it to where the kitchen was. He dared a peek to see if he could tell who it was standing in the doorway. He saw black pants and long boots that went all the way up to the wear’s knees. The person made their way into the kitchen and past the dining table. He lost sight of the feet at that, and was sure that he was home free!

And then, the Duke was suddenly sliding his way under the table with Patton. 

“You come here often?” Remus asked, looking over at Patton with a wide grin. Patton opened his eyes, a small amount of fear about having been caught hiding under the table. But then again, Remus couldn’t exactly be upset with him for it if he was now also under the table. Patton shook his head.

“Me either, I’m usually on the receiving end of these escapades.” Remus said, shimming his shoulders, letting Patton know that some sort of joke had been made, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Still, he giggled anyways at Remus’s behaviour, finding the other’s movement quite funny, plus if he was making a joke, it would be rude of him not to laugh! Remus blinked in surprise at Patton’s delight at the dirty joke, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What ARE you doing down here, anyways?” He asked, smiling though he was awfully confused. Patton hugged his froggy tightly at the question, before pointing towards the stairs. 

“I’m hidin.” He admitted. “I don’t wanna get in trouble.” He said, turning around to look at the still tipped over chair. Remus followed his stare. 

“Because you knocked down a chair?” He asked, a bit bewildered. Surely he would have had to have done worse to warrant being told off by someone. Patton giggled at the question, apparently amused by every little thing. 

“No! Because I sneaked down here!” He explained, before gasping, suddenly remembering why he’d come down in the first place. And since Remus didn’t seem upset with him, he figured he was safe to come out from hiding. So, he scurried out from under the table, moving back over to the counter and pointing at the cookies to show Remus. 

The taller side maneuvered his way out from under the table, stretching his limbs as he did. He noticed that Patton was pulling out two of the cookies from Janus’s batch, reaching one out towards Remus. 

Now, Remus could have taken the time to question what was going on, why Patton thought ducking under the table was a sufficient hiding spot, or why he felt it necessary to sneak into the kitchen, but if Remus was anything, he was someone who tended to roll with the punches, unbothered by the weird or unusual. In fact, if anything, his interest was immensely piqued. So as he took the cookie from Patton’s hand, he decided to pry further, wanting to know exactly what was going on. 

“Why did you sneak down here?” Remus asked, storing the cookie in his pants for later. Patton took a second to consider his answer. He knew that he was still regressed, and he didn’t normally want the others to see him regressed. He needed to think about how to answer the question carefully. He needed to sound very big and very adult.

“Logan wants me to take a nap, so I sneaked away.” He explained, before taking a bite from his cookie, convinced he had nailed it. 

“Yeah! Frick authority!” Remus said, holding a hand up to high five the other. Patton’s eyes seemed to light up, and he returned the gesture with gusto. 

“If I don’ wanna nap I don’ gotta!” Patton said confidently, and Remus nodded in agreement. Remus wasn’t sure he’d ever had such a fun conversation before with Patton. They typically didn’t see eye to tentacle, and more often than not he found himself being on the receiving end of scolding from the paternal side. But whatever was causing him to act the way he currently was, Remus liked it.

“Hell no, frick naps.” Remus added, and watched with pure delight when Patton giggled again and nodded in agreement. 

“And and and...And we can eat all the cookies!” Patton said, before taking another bite from the cookie in his hand, before picking up another one. There was a voice in the back of his mind that sounded awfully like Logan, reminding him that he shouldn’t have sugar before sleeping, and that he really should be laying down, but Patton decidedly ignored that voice. Logan wasn’t watching him, so he didn’t have to listen to him!

“All the cookies?” Remus asked, smirking as he spoke. “Patton, you aren’t shooting big enough! We can eat all the cookies AND drink all the milk!” He exclaimed and watched as Patton’s eyes grew big and he began to nod. Remus snickered, before moving towards the fridge and pulling out the gallon of milk, which was half full. 

“That’ll show Logan!” Remus said as he pulled out a glass for Patton. 

“That’ll show Logan what?” Patton asked, moving to stand beside Remus. The taller side merely chuckled. Once the glass was filled, he pushed it over towards Patton, who held it carefully with both hands. Remus began to drink straight from the container, which seemed to tickle Patton, who watched with gleeful laughs. 

“That’s silly, you’re silly, Rem.” Patton said, reaching for another cookie. Despite himself, Remus couldn’t help but feel absolutely touched by the praise. He smiled down at Patton. 

“Uh, thanks!” He said, kicking himself for not having a better response. It was just so rare that Patton was ever really amused by his antics. Of course, he was being much tamer than usual, so that could be part of it. But it felt nice to know that Patton liked some of his jokes and jabs. 

Silence enveloped them as they enjoyed their snacks. At one point, Patton let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes. It was funny that the other had gone through so much trouble to avoid taking a nap, only to absolutely need one not too long after. 

“Feeling tired, shortstack?” He asked as Patton placed down a half eaten cookie in order to try and cover another yawn. Patton, of course, shook his head. 

“Noo, no naps.” He whined. Remus couldn’t remember a time where he had seen Patton whine before, but it was almost kind of cute. 

“Absolutely, no naps.” Remus insisted. “Buuuut, we could go lay down on the couch and watch…” Remus trailed off, trying to think of something that Patton would like. 

“Care Bears?” Patton filled in for him, and with the adorable face that he was giving Remus, how could he say no?

“Sure!” He said, though it certainly wouldn’t have been his first choice, this was more about getting Patton to lay down at this point. He wasn’t sure why he felt responsible for making sure Patton laid down, but he looked absolutely close to falling asleep where he stood anyways, and if Remus left him alone, he’d probably tip over and hurt himself. Maybe Logan was on to something about Patton needing to take naps…

“Hand?” Patton asked, reaching his hand towards Remus. At first, the creative side didn’t understand, but then Patton was suddenly holding his hand, and he realized that Patton wanted to be guided towards the living room. Remus chuckled, but was unbothered. 

They walked into the living room, hand in hand. No one was in there, surprisingly, but it worked out to his advantage. It meant that no one would catch him watching Care Bears with Patton, which would surely ruin his reputation! He sat down on the couch, and gestured towards the other end of the couch. 

“You should lie down and let your stomach acid take care of all the cookies you had.” He said, expecting Patton to lay away from him. What he wasn’t expecting was for the moral side to nod, then lay down on the couch with his head rested on Remus’s lap, head turned towards the tv. Remus went a bit stiff. 

“You’re gonna lay on me?” He asked, a bit surprised. Apparently, today was full of surprises. Patton wasn’t super affectionate with Remus either, though Remus was sure that Patton would be if he asked. Patton sat up, his face a deep red. 

“Sorry.” He said, clearly assuming that Remus must not have wanted him to lay on him. Remus immediately began to back track. 

“No no no, it’s okay. I promise my thighs only bite if I want them to.” He assured, and was relieved when Patton giggled and laid back down. This time, Remus didn’t go stiff so as not to send the wrong impression. 

Once they were both settled, Remus summoned a soft blanket over Patton, and snapped his fingers, buting Patton’s show on the tv. They both began to watch the episode, Remus keeping all of the thoughts he had about the show to himself for the sake of Patton. 

It didn’t take long for the other’s eyes to begin to droop. At some point, Patton placed his thumb in his mouth as he drifted off to sleep. Remus, though shocked by the action, didn’t mind. Go with the flow, right? Just as he was sure Patton had fallen asleep, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He considered sinking out, but he didn’t want to disturb Patton. 

“Patton, where are--” Logan cut himself off when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. The sight before him was one he definitely would not have bet money on finding. 

Patton, sleeping soundly, head rested on Remus’s lap, his favorite show playing on the tv. 

It was...adorable. 

Not that Logan would admit that. 

“How did you get him to sleep?” Logan asked, knowing that that perhaps wasn’t the most pressing question he could ask. He could ask what Patton was doing out of his room, or why he was sleeping next to Remus, or why Remus wasn’t confused or concerned by the thumb sucking. Remus shrugged at the question. 

“Just had to wait for him to want to do it on his own.” He said, before smirking at Logan, feeling smug that he’d managed to what the other couldn’t. Logan didn’t seem to pick up on the smugness though. 

“Would you like me to wake him so you can get up?” Logan offered. 

“No, I’m good,” Remus said, and his answer even surprised himself. He didn’t want to disturb Patton if he could help it, and if that meant being slept on for an hour or two, so be it.


End file.
